powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a robot/machine. Not to be confused with Technology Imitation. Also Called *Android Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Bionic Body/Form/Mimicry *Cybernetic Body/Enhancement/Implants/Mimicry/Physiology *Machine Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Robot Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Synthetic Body/Form/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a machine, including a robot, cyborg, android, weapon, etc. This can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical limbs, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Apathy (If programmed to feel no emotion, pain or consciousness of another beings feelings). *Attachment *Bio-Mechanical Constructs **Mechanical Limb Generation *Bio-Tech Manipulation *Concussive Force *Customization *Cyber Mind *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Electronic Eyes *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Flight *Gun Protrusion *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Hunger Suppression *Oxygen Independence *Pain Suppression *Robot Arm *Scanner Vision *Scientific Weaponry *Self-Sustenance *Technomorphism **Bio-Metal Physiology **Technoformation *Technology Manipulation **Technological Combat **Technological Constructs ***Mechanical Weapon Construct *Transhuman Transformation *Vacuum Adaptation Variations *Angelic Machine Physiology *Animatronic Physiology *Automaton Physiology *Bionic Dragon Physiology *Bionic Mage Physiology *Bionic Surrogacy *Cartoon Machine Physiology *Clockwork Physiology *Cosmological Machine Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Device Physiology *Dieselpunk Physiology *Digital Form *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Machine-Human Physiology *Machine Lord Physiology *Magitek Physiology *Mecha Physiology *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Nano-Active Blood *Nanite Mimicry *Spacecraft Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Steampunk Physiology *Submarine Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology *Undead Machine Physiology *Vehicle Physiology Associations *Advanced Technology *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Artificial Physiology *Device Usage **Gadget Usage *Electricity Manipulation *Roboticization *Science Attuned Physiology *Scientific Entity Physiology *Technology Imitation *Technorganic Physiology Limitations *Those with Technology Manipulation may render the user helpless, unless the user has said ability themselves. *May short circuit if the user is hit by liquids like water. *May be vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses and various electricity powers. *May be limited on how long they can be in this form. *May be limited on which part of their body can become robotic. *May run the risk or are prone to a computer virus. *Bionics may be limited to fulfill its programming. *As robots are technological, they may need a reliable source of energy to stay active. Known Users See Also: Robot Roll Call. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons Alpha Lanterns 02.jpg|Alpha Lanterns (DC Comics) Cyborg Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg's (DC Comics) cybernetic enhancements provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg Superman 004.jpg|Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman (DC Comics) KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) Metallo.jpg|Metallo (DC Comics) Eradicator.jpg|The Eradicator (DC Comics) OMAC.PNG|An OMAC unit (DC Comic) ReMac.jpg|The ReMAC unit (DC Comics) 1346547-metallo.jpg|After a mass reality rewrite, Metallo's (DC Comics: New 52) history was altered, going from being a con mans brain behind a metal shell to army Sgt suffering fatal injury during a weapons test. The Grind.jpg|The Grid (DC Comics) FusionFall GeneratorRex.jpg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) can shape his nanites into a variety of machinery for offense, defense, and transportation. Coldstone.JPG|Coldstone (Gargoyles) Inspector Gadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Mechanikat.jpg|Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) Deathstrike_nails.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) Scorpion (Marvel Comics).jpg|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Cable Marvel.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) became a cyborg after he was afflicted by a techno-organic virus. Karima Shapandar.jpg|Karima Shapandar, the Omega Sentinel (Marvel Comics) Death's Head.jpg|Death's Head (Marvel Comics) Deathlok-Prime.jpg|Deathlok Prime (Marvel Comics) Coldblood.jpg|Eric Savin (Marvel Comics) has cybernetic augment with implants that enable him to interface with technology and grant him vastly augmented physical capabilities. The Reavers.jpg|Having been cybernetically enhanced into cyborg enforcers, The Reavers (Marvel Comics) are a private military organization created and funded by the Hellfire Club. Wolverine - Origins 025-016.jpg|James "Bucky" Barnes, the Winter Solider (Marvel Comics) X-Men - Second Coming-033.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) File:Magus_(Technarch)_(Earth-616)_Young_X-Men_Vol_1_9_Villain_Variant_Textless.jpg|Magus (Marvel Comics) File:Warlock_(Technarch)_(Earth-616)_from_New_Mutants_Dead_Souls_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|Warlock (Marvel Comics) File:Tyro_(Earth-616)_0002.jpg|Tyro (Marvel Comics) Brick Baxter.png|After being accidentally burned alive by Patrick Donovan, Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) was driven insane when he was integrated with experimental technology. H.A.R.D. Corps.jpg|The Harbinger Active Resistance Division/H.A.R.D. Corps (Valiant Entertainment) are paramilitary group of walking ghost soldiers conceived by Anti-Harbinger divisions of Project Rising Spirit, outfitted with brain implants which enable them to cycle through and simulate a psiots super powers. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|The Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) has been converted to part machine by Eggman. Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Roboticized Masters 2.jpg|Robians (Archie's Sonic the Hedgeohg) were created by combining Dr. Eggman's Roboticizer with Dr. Wily's Robot Master technology. Robotnik Prime.png|Robotnik Prime (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Mecha Sonic Archie.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), the roboticized incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog. Monkey Khan.jpg|Monkey Khan (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) was transformed into a cyborg by Dr. Robotnik. Dr. Zachary.jpg|Dr. Zachary (Sonic the Comic) Shortfuse.jpg|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) Metarex commanders.PNG|Metarex (Sonic X) Mon-Ark.jpg|Mon-Ark (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) Upgrade Ben 10.jpg|Upgrade (Ben 10) Kraab.png|Kraab (Ben 10) Forever Knight Ninja.png|The Forever Knight Ninja (Ben 10) Overt-Kill.jpg|Overt-Kill (Image Comics) Sari Sumdac.jpg|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) in her Cybertronian form Cyber Errol.png|Cyber-Errol (Jak and Daxter) Warp Darkmatter.jpg|Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Cy-Gor.jpg|Cy-Gor (Image Comics) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) Alpha Nanite.png|Alpha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Pretorius.jpg|Pretorius (The Mask) Dire Wolf Terminator.png|A Dire Wolf Terminator model (Terminator: Revolution) Cybernary Katrina.jpg|Katrina Cupertino (Cybernary) was turned into modified nymphoroid and ultimate bionic assassin. Cybernary Yumiko.jpg|Yumiko Gamorra/Cybernary (Cybernary) Painted Doll.jpg|The Painted Doll (Promethea) Helix Format webL.jpg|Helix (Valiant Entertainment) of the Armor Hunters is a sentient code stream with technomorphing capabilities, boasting a host of technological capabilities. Fugitoid.gif|Fugitoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Bionic 6 Transformation.gif|Bionic Transformation (Bionic 6) Anime/Manga BG9.jpg|BG9 (Bleach) a Quincy Robot. Lawry.jpg|Lawry (Cat Planet Cuties) is the first ever Assist-Droid, and as such is a full size human looking android. Umidori.jpg|Kuroyoru Umidori (A Certain Magical Index) is a modified cyborg meant to fight for military purposes. Blade Arm.png|Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) Cyborg Tao Dragon Ball.gif|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) Cyclopian Guard.png|A Cyclopian Guard (Dragon Ball) God Guardon.jpg|A God Guardon (Dragon Ball) Auta_Magetta_Profile.jpg|Auta Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) androide 16 - 2.jpg|Android 16 (Dragon Ball Z) Android17POEU.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) Android18SemiPerfectCellSaga.png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) Android19a.jpg|Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Mecha Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) Meta-Cooler.png|Meta-Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) Cacao DBZ.jpg|Cacao (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) Wahl Machina.jpeg|Wahl Icht's robot (Fairy Tail) is one of few machines that can use magic and can change his body to his weaknesses. Motoko Kusanagi.jpg|Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) Kikaider.jpg|Jiro/Kikaider (Kikaider) Automaton.jpg|Automaton (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are the only mechanical species of monster girl. Pain (Naruto) Asura Path No Cloak.png|The Shurado/Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) has a Mechanical Physique. Franky Anime Post Timeskip Infobox One Piece.png|Franky (One Piece) the perverted cyborg of the Straw Hat Pirates. Kuma2.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) is the first of the Pacifista series of biological weapons and also the most powerful of them all. Genos (One Punch Man) Incinerate.gif|Genos (One Punch Man) is a cyborg hero. One-Punch Man v1-153.jpg|Armored Gorilla (One-Punch Man) Vash the Stampede.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) TOM Toonami.jpg|The various incarnations of TOM (Toonami) Live Television/Movies Ozzie rock dog.png|Ozzie (Rock Dog) is Angus' robotic butler who, in spite of being mechanical, has personality and wit. File:Adam Buffyverse.jpg|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is a "biomechanical demonoid", a cybernetically-enhanced human/demon hybrid designed to be the ultimate life form. Cyberman2006.jpg|Cybermen (Doctor who) Davros_Bleach.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) Dalek.jpg|New Paradigm Supreme Dalek (Doctor Who) drwho2005dalek.jpg|Post-Time War Dalek (Doctor Who) UberJason.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is rebuilt into the cybernetic Über-Jason by a regenerative nanotechnology process. Durant.jpg|Robert G. Durant (Darkman) was resurrected as a cyborg in Marvel's 1993 comic book series. Image20.jpg|The Borg (Star Trek) Data Star Trek.jpg|Data (Star Trek) Mecha King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Optimus Prime First Gen (1980s).jpg|Optimus Primes (Transformers) ANOVOS_Darth_Vader_1.png|Darth Vader's (Star Wars) life support armour makes him more machine than man. Video Games Adam Deus Ex.jpg|Adam Jensen (Deus Ex) Fo4curiesynthbody.png|Curie (Fallout 4) has the body of a newer Synth version. Thus she looks entirely human compared to older models. X6-88.jpg|The stoic, X6-88 (Fallout 4) is a product of The Institute's advanced technology. Always stern, focused and merciless killing like all good machines do, without mercy. Cyber-Akuma.png|Cyber-Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter) Mech-Zangief.jpg|Mech-Zangief (Marvel vs. Capcom) RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) Weavel.jpg|Weavel (Metroid Prime Hunters) R.O.B..jpg|The R.O.B./'R'''obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy (Nintendo) Genesect.png|Genesect (Pokémon) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) 552px-Genji-portrait.png|Genji (Overwatch) Jax.png|Jax (Mortal Kombat) Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) Mecha Mario.jpg|Mecha Mario (Super Mario Bros. Z) Mecha Koopa.jpg|A Mecha-Koopa (Super Mario) Gearmo.PNG|A Gearmo (Super Mario) Axem Rangers X.jpg|The Axem Rangers X (Super Mario Bros. Z) 696px-Squee-G1.jpeg|Squee-Gs (Splatoon) 547px-Flooder.jpeg|Flooders (Splatoon) 499px-Octobot.jpeg|Octopods (Splatoon) Mighty Octostomp.jpg|The Mighty Octostomp (Splatoon) Dreadedoctonozzle.png|The Dreaded Octonozzle (Splatoon) Rampagingoctowhirl.jpg|The Rampaging Octowhirl (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|The Octobot King (Splatoon), piloted by DJ Octavio. 530px-Octostamp1.jpeg|Octostamps (Splatoon) are miniaturized versions of the Mighty Octostomp. DrNefarious2-transparent.png|Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) T-Hoppy.PNG|T-Hoppy (ClayFighter) Mecha Grunty.png|Mecha-Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge) Nemesis T-Type.jpg|The Nemesis (Resident Evil) 250px-The_Grox.png|The cybernetic Grox (Spore) are supposedly the most evil creatures in the galaxy. Mega Man X4 Pose.jpg|X (Mega Man X series) is a special type of reploid who is able to think for himself as if he were an actual human. He also possesses a Limit Potential that allows him to match power with any opponent and become stronger as he fights. OVER-1.png|OVER-1 (Rockman ×over) Copy X.png|Copy X (Mega Man Zero) Commander Shepard.png|After being murdered by the Collectors, Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) was resurrected as a cyborg by Cerberus. Bladewolf.jpg|The IF Prototype LQ-84i K-9000, aka Bladewolf (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) KOS-MOS.jpg|KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) Techpriest2.jpg|Techpriest (Warhammer 40,000) of the Adeptus Mechanicus EDI.jpg|EDI (Mass Effect) Android_H.png|Android (Valkyrie Crusade) Assistant_Loid_H.png|Assistant Loid (Valkyrie Crusade) is a support-type android that has an infinite well of knowledge. 290px-Drill-Sergeant_03.jpg|Drill Sergeant (Skylanders) SG Illus Bouncer Crop LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders Giants) Magna_Charge_Art.jpg|Magna Charge (Skylanders Swap Force) Spyrise.jpg|Spy Rise (Skylanders Swap Force) Windup.jpg|Wind-Up (Skylanders Series) Jawbreaker_Promo.jpg|Jawbreaker (Skylanders Trap team) Gearshift_Promo.jpg|Gearshift (Skylanders Trap team) Fulgore.jpg|Fulgore (Killer Instinct) Bryan Fury.jpg|Bryan Fury (Tekken) Yoshimitsu_Tekken_3.jpg|Yoshimitsu (Tekken) Yaiba Demon Ninja.jpg|After his death Yaiba (Ninja Gaiden) was revived by Forge Industries as a Cyborg Soldier, with a cybernetic left arm and a bionic left eye. DOA5LR_Raidou_Render.png|After his death at Kasumi's hands, Raidou (Dead or Alive) was resurrected as a cyborg by Victor Donovan. Others Penny_ProfilePic_2.png|Penny Polendina (RWBY) OMG it's an evil Linkara.jpg|Mechakara (Atop the 4th Wall) Web Animation BLU Pyrogun.png|BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) Bluster Blaster Sentry.png|Bluster Blaster Sentries (TF2 Freak) are living sentry guns that have endless ammunition. Cremapyro.png|Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) is a defensive Aperture Science Robot. CyborPyro.png|CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) is a Combat Robot manuefactured by the Engineer Drones in order to serve CyborMedic as a subordinate. Castor.png|Project C4-5T-0R/Castor (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is a supersoldier Android improved from basic Automaton design. Sarin.png|Project S4-R1N/Sarin (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Nox.png|Nox (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is the second highest member in the Pavor Nocturnus, designed to be a one-man army. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries